Nighttime Snowfall
by Sara Jaye
Summary: A discussion about Christmas shopping leads to something else on a snowy night. GateauxMarron fluff.


"Nighttime Snowfall"  
by Sara Jaye  
  
Yay! Shameless wintery Gaterron fluff! :D What can I say? When the   
mood strikes and the inspiration grabs you, ya just have to write. Even if   
it wasn't actually SNOWING when I wrote this...^_^;; Ah, well. Mental   
images are almost as good as real snow. :3  
  
[Sorcerer Hunters isn't mine, it belongs to Rei Omishi and Satoru Akahori.   
I'm just borrowing Marron and Gateau for awhile. This is a shounen ai   
story, too, guys kissing and all that. Don't like it, don't read it. :P]  
  
~  
  
It was a quiet winter night, and Marron sat in his room, reading.   
Occasionally, he would glance up from his book to gaze out the window.   
Outside, the air was cold and carried the promise of snow within the next   
twelve hours.  
  
Marron rather enjoyed this time of year. Granted, he didn't love the cold;   
he greatly preferred the gentle warmth of spring or the subtle cool of   
autumn. But December, with its holiday spirit and soft snowflakes that   
danced against the darkness of night like stars...there was something so   
magical about this time of the year. Perhaps it was because of the holiday   
spirit, the love and sentimental feelings that spread across Spooner   
Continent like a soft blanket.  
  
"It's beautiful," he mused out loud, glancing out at the night sky. It was   
definitely going to snow; he could feel it.  
  
"Hey."  
  
A soft knock and a familiar voice brought Marron out of his thoughts. He   
looked up and smiled as Gateau walked into the room.  
  
"Gateau."  
  
"You busy?" the blond asked, leaning against the door frame.  
  
"Well, I was reading," Marron said.  
  
"Oh..." Gateau bit his nail nervously. Marron felt a bit of guilt as he   
noticed the disappointment in his eyes.  
  
"But I was going to take a break soon anyway." Marron marked his place in   
the large tome and set it down. "Please come in," he said. Gateau smiled   
and strode into the room.  
  
"Mind if I sit down?"  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
Gateau made himself comfortable at the foot of the bed, stretching   
slightly.  
  
"So...nice night, huh?" he asked, trying to make conversation.  
  
"Yes, indeed it is. But everyone still keeps saying it's going to snow   
heavily," Marron said, moving a bit closer to his friend.  
  
"Mmn. I sure hope it doesn't. I wanted to go shopping tomorrow!" Gateau   
said. Marron raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Shopping, Gateau?"  
  
"Well..." Gateau blushed slightly. "I wanted to get everyone's Christmas   
presents before the shops ran out of everything except stockings and   
combs," he said.  
  
"That makes sense." Marron nodded.  
  
"How are you doing with your shopping?" Gateau asked.  
  
"I figured out what to get everyone. It's just a matter of the shops   
having it in stock," Marron said. "I did get niisan's present already,   
though."  
  
"What did you get him?"  
  
"A wallet, since his is falling apart," Marron said. "And to make it more   
personal, I slipped in a picture of all of us. The one Dota randomly   
snapped while we were joking around that one day last week." He smiled at   
that memory. It wasn't really anything specific that spurred the sudden   
fit of laughing, they'd just been in that sort of mood. It had been the   
most relaxing morning they'd had that week after a few stressful missions,   
and Marron still treasured that memory. "We all look so happy, and niisan   
will probably love it," he said.  
  
"Wow, Marron..." Gateau's eyes widened slightly. "That's just beautiful. I   
wish my gift had that kind of sentimental value," he sighed.  
  
"What were you planning to get him?" Marron asked.  
  
"A little alarm clock plastered with pictures of naked girls, so he   
wouldn't oversleep anymore," Gateau said sheepishly. Marron laughed.  
  
"Well, that's certainly something he'll enjoy," he said.  
  
"Yeah, but it just feels like...I dunno, an alarm clock is practical, and   
he enjoys looking at women...but at the same time, it feels like I'm   
nagging him about his oversleeping or poking fun at his being a pervert,"   
Gateau said. "I know I always poke fun at him, but this is Christmas, and   
he's one of my best friends, so..."  
  
"You want it to have more meaning," Marron finished. Gateau nodded.  
  
"And Chocolat and Tira would kick my ass for buying him porn...unless..."   
He grinned. Marron raised his eyebrow again.  
  
"What are you thinking, Gateau?" he asked.  
  
"...Nah, they'd kill me for that, too," Gateau said.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"No, tell me what you were thinking."  
  
"It's nothing!"  
  
"Gateau..." Marron narrowed his eyes a little. "What's this idea you have   
that could possibly get you killed?" Gateau sighed, laughing a little n  
nervously.  
  
"I was gonna say, I could take pictures of them getting undressed or in   
the shower, and give those to Carrot instead of porn," he said. Marron   
nodded.  
  
"You're right. They would kill you for that," he said.  
  
"I know."  
  
"So what are you going to do about a present for Carrot?"  
  
"I don't know..." Gateau ran a hand through his hair. "I wish I was as   
sensitive as you are, Marron. I feel like such a bonehead sometimes."  
  
"Gateau..." Marron settled a little closer to him, resting his head on his   
shoulder and slipping an arm around him. "You're not a bonehead. You're   
just a little stubborn and flighty sometimes. And you can be a little   
dense," he said. "And yes, you're a shameless exhibitionist and...that   
does get trying."  
  
"That's the same thing as being a bonehead," Gateau said.  
  
"Okay, then you're a bonehead," Marron teased.  
  
"See? Told ya."  
  
"You didn't let me finish." Marron wrapped his other hand around Gateau's   
own, larger one, squeezing gently. "You may seem like a bonehead, but deep   
down, you're also a very kind person. And you are smart, just not in the   
same way as someone like..."  
  
"You?" Gateau smiled wryly. Marron blushed slightly.  
  
"Well, yes," he said. "But I mean it, Gateau. You're a lot better than you   
give yourself credit for sometimes."  
  
"You really think so?"  
  
"I know so," Marron whispered, his smile all but melting Gateau's heart.  
  
"Thanks, Marron," he said quietly, drawing the mage into his embrace. His   
heart fluttered as he felt Marron return that embrace, head nestled   
against the crook of Gateau's neck.  
  
"Any time, Gateau." Marron gave a contented sigh. "I'll tell you what. If   
the snow isn't too heavy tomorrow, I'll go shopping with you and help you   
come up with a good present for niisan," he said. Gateau smiled.  
  
"I'd like that," he said.  
  
"Then we have a date. Tomorrow morning, weather permitting," Marron said.  
  
"And what if we can't go shopping?" Gateau asked.  
  
"Then we'll sit by the fire and look at the pretty snow outside."  
  
"You mean...you'd still wanna spend the day with me even without errands?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
They looked deeply at each other for a moment. Marron blushed as he felt   
Gateau's strong hand gently cup his cheek. Without thinking, he tilted his   
head up to Gateau's as their lips met.  
  
Their kiss was soft and sweet, innocent as first kisses are. But   
underneath the innocence lay an understated passion, the suggestion that   
this definitely wouldn't be a one-time thing. A moment later, they pulled   
back. A prominent blush stained Marron's cheeks, but he was smiling.   
Gateau didn't seem as surprised as Marron did, but the blush of first love   
was definitely warming his cheeks.  
  
"Marron..."  
  
Marron finally regained his voice, looking at his friend. His eyes shone,   
and his blush softened to a pinkish glow.  
  
"Gateau..."  
  
The blond tightened his arms around Marron.  
  
"I don't think I'll be that disappointed if we're snowed in tomorrow," he   
whispered.  
  
"And even if we're not, there's always the afternoon," Marron replied,   
nestling deeper into Gateau's embrace.  
  
They kissed again, briefly. Just then, a light snow began to fall outside.   
Marron's eyes widened a bit as he noticed it. He smiled, truly enchanted.  
  
"It's beautiful, isn't it?" he whispered. Gateau nodded, a smirk crossing   
his face.  
  
"I'm so lucky. Not only do I get to see something so beautiful outside..."   
he whispered, kissing Marron's ear, "I've got someone beautiful in my   
arms right now." Marron blushed.  
  
"Gateau..."  
  
"I mean it."  
  
Marron smiled, closing his eyes a little and nestling his head against   
Gateau's shoulder.  
  
"I know."  
  
Gateau sighed a little.  
  
"If we do get to go shopping tomorrow, I sure hope I can find something   
special for Carrot," he said.  
  
"Don't worry, Gateau. Even if the right idea doesn't come to you   
instantly, it will. And either way, I already said I'd gladly help you   
think of something," Marron said reassuringly.  
  
"Thanks, Marron. You really are something special," Gateau whispered,   
gently stroking Marron's cheek. Marron smiled warmly, tilting his head up   
to meet Gateau's soft gaze.  
  
"So are you, Gateau," he murmured. "Something very special."  
  
They kissed once more, as softly as the pure snow that continued to fall   
outside.  
  
~End~  
  
*cheers* Yay, I finished something! \o/ *does her usual I-wrote-a-  
fic-after-a-long-time-of-barely-writing-anything dance* Maybe this'll give   
me the burst of energy I need to finish other fics I've left lying around   
for the last few months. ^_^;  
This actually started out as random "Marron and Gateau talk about   
Christmas shopping" drabble, subtle humor, joking around, no real   
substance. Then I realized I needed a better way to start the story, and   
that turned into Marron waxing lyrical on the winter and other seasons.   
And of course, the smooching. What can I say? I'm just a sappy romantic   
sometimes. XD  
...Okay, that's enough rambling. ^_^;; Even if it's a bit early,   
happy holidays, everyone! ^_^ 


End file.
